


All I Need

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: This is for my 300 Follower Contest winner, @sorenmarie87 <3 Thank you for following me, love, you’re amazing as always <3*DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE. I WILL FIND YOU.*No disrespect is intended towards RSJ and his family. They’re amazing.Song Lyrics are from “All I Need,” By Louden Swain.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorenMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/gifts), [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



> This is for my 300 Follower Contest winner, @sorenmarie87 <3 Thank you for following me, love, you’re amazing as always <3  
> *DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE. I WILL FIND YOU.*  
> No disrespect is intended towards RSJ and his family. They’re amazing.  
> Song Lyrics are from “All I Need,” By Louden Swain.

“Rob! Rich! It’s so good to see you two!” She shouted as she darted towards them, arms outstretched as she jumped into Rob’s waiting embrace.

“It’s good to see you too, Mel!” He laughed back, snaking his arms around her shoulders to hug her tightly. 

_-SMACK-_

“OW! Richard!” She screeched in surprise, jerking away from Rob to rub her redening behind, “What the fuck!?”

“What? I thought you were my friend? I slap all my friends’ asses in greeting,” Richard said innocently, smile curling his face as he admired the blush creeping up over her neck to her cheeks. 

“Sure you do, Rich,  _sure_  you do.” Robbie commented, shaking his head as he chuckled at him. 

They stood in line at the little pizzeria, waiting for their turn, and Richard couldn’t help himself. He threw his arm around her shoulders, nudging her closer to his side and planted a smacking kiss to the side of her face, enjoying the even deeper shade of red that painted her features. 

“Why do you torment the poor girl, dude?” Rob giggled with a sigh, rolling his eyes at his friends abrasiveness. It wasn’t lost on him how they both felt about each other, Hell, it was fucking obvious as shit, but neither of them had the gall to actually do anything about it for some reason. 

“Because it’s fun, Bob-o! I mean, look, look at that pretty little face! I can’t help that I just want to kiss those cheeks every time I see them!”

“Jesus Christ,” She breathed, ears burning as she took a step forward, her eyes squinting to read the menu in front of them, “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.” Richard grinned back, tightening his grip on her shoulder slightly and bumping his hip into hers playfully. 

_‘I love you, you buffoon,’_ She thought to herself, flapping her lips as she exhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves.

“What can I get ya?” The cashier asked, looking at the three expectantly. 

“I’ll have a calzone, please, and Bob-o would like a piece of the supreme, and for the beautiful little princess, here, will have that amazing smelling speghetti you got workin’ over there.” RIchard replied, ruffling Mel’s hair before kissing the crown of her head. 

“You know me too well,” She giggled as she peered up at him, smile beaming. 

Chuckling again, he maneuvered her to stand directly in front of him while they waited on their food, wrapping both arms around her shoulders and clasping his hands behind her neck, “I make it a point to pay attention, sweetheart. Especially to you.”

She looked away shyly, lips planted in a smile that hardly ever waivered when he was around her. 

Their food came and they found a quiet corner booth to sit down in, Richard squishing her against thew all practically as he pressed against her as close as possible. He could feel the heat radiating off her skin at his closeness, sending a delightful flutter of butterflies directly to his belly. 

“So,” Rob started, munching into his slice and wiping his mouth wiht a napkin as he chewed, “You comin’ to the show tomorrow, Mel?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, it’s been too long since I’ve seen you guys play.” Mel replied, twirling the noodles and sauce over her fork. She looked up to Richard, catching him smiling down at her, “You’ll be there too, right Richie?”

His heart skipped a beat at the use of the nickname, his bright eyes twinkling in the low light of the resturant and the sunshine peeking through the window, “You know it, baby cakes. I’ll be there with a shot glass waiting for you,” 

“You know I don’t drink, Rich,” She giggled, shaking her head before bringing her bite to her mouth, chewing slowly and savoring the taste before swallowing, “Remember what happened last time you tried to feed me alcohol?”

“Oh, come on, you turn the cutest shade of pink when you’re drunk.” He replied, amusement coating his words, “Plus, you know I’ll take care of you if you puke again.”

“Just watch my shoes,” Rob added with his own smirk.

Her skin burned at the memory, her hands darting up to cover her face as she shook her head in embarrassment, “You hate me, don’t you, Richard?”

“Quite the opposite, actually,” Rob snarked, earning him a kick to the shin under the table and a glare from his best friend, whose own cheeks flushed over at the teasing. 

“Okay, so I’ll be sure to keep the Shirley Temples flowing all night, how’s that sound?” Rich promised, taking a rather large bite of the calzone he’d ordered and successfully dripping sauce all over his scruffy chin.

“Jesus, you eat like an animal!” Rob commented, barking out a laugh as he took his own bite. 

Mel’s finger instantly darted out to relieve his beard of the sauce it’d gathered, drying Richard’s mouth as he watched her pop the digit between her lips to suck it off.

_‘God damn, she doesn’t even know.’_ he thougth, his one tongue darting out to wet his parched lips as his pupils visibly darkened at the sight before him. 

The trio finished their meals and exited the restaurant, Rob and Rich standing with her as she fished her keys out of her purse.

“It’s so good to have you guys in town, even for a couple of days. I missed you both so much.” She smiled, finding her keychain and pressing the unlock button, “I can’t wait to see you play tomorrow.” 

“We missed you too, hun. Some of us more than others.” Rob quirked as he reeled her in for a hug, his eyebrows wagging in Richard’s direction, earning him another blush from the woman. 

“See you tomorrow, Melly,” Richard said as she pulled away from Rob and stepped into his open arms, “Let us know when you’re O-T-W so I know to look for you.”

“You got it, see you tomorrow.” She replied sweetly, giving them a small wave goodbye as she crawled into her car.

* * *

 

As promised, when Mel walked into the venue with her hair curled perfectly and her makeup just right, Richard was waiting with a Sprite and Grenadine in his hand right by the bar beside the entrance. His chest flipped and he actually gasped, like one of those scenes when the groom sees his bride for the first time walking down the isle. 

She tilted her head to the side owlishly as she approached him, her brows furrowed slightly, “Is something wrong?”

Blinking twice, he regained his composure quickly before grasping her shoulders, smile beaming across his face as he commented, “Well, don’t you look a-mothereffing-mazing!”

Even with the only illumination in the room being muliticolored strobes, Richard could see her flesh pinken at his praise. He pulled her to his chest, his arms snaking around her waist to squeeze her close, “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Thanks,” She replied quietly, still flushed and vermilion, as they made their way to where Rob and the rest of the band were beginning to check their instruments before they began playing. 

* * *

The pair never strayed from each other the entire night, Rich either holding her hand not to get lost in the crowd or standing behind her with his hands on her hips, swaying with her to the beat of the music. 

“This is a favorite of one of my friends here tonight who I haven’t gotten the pleasure to see in a while.” Rob rasped into the mic, sweat beading from his forehead as his eyes found her face in the crowd. He smirked and winked in her direction before strumming the chords to “All I Need.”

Mel threw the hand that isn’t holding onto Richard’s into the air and loudly sang the words,

_“So I’m talking alone with a frosty-haired girl at the bar,_  
She says she’s from Mexico, so I respond with “Wow, that’s far!”  
Somewhere there in between Vodka fueled breath in my ear,  
I lose hold of gravity keepin’ my legs right here.”

Richard sings along with her, of course, jumping slightly with her when the chorus sounds, and let out a particularly loud bark of laughter at her silly dancing, but something about the last line of the words tugged at his heart strings in a way he’d never felt before,

_“But Oh, Margarita, I’m taking it easy,_  
cuz I gotta promise to keep.  
It depends on me, senorita,  
She’s all I need.”

He wrapped his arms around her sternum and pulled her back further into his chest, and feeling her firmly against him for what feels like the first time. The scent of her shampoo and hairspray filled his nose as he nuzzled into her, her hands going to hold onto his arms and secure them in place. Her eyes losed as she reveled in the moment, praying that she wasn’t experiencing some form of lucid dream as Rob continued with the second verse.

He loosened his arms for a moment to spin her around, her hands clasping around his neck as she looked up to him through her lashes. Winking as they continued to sway, he brought his lips to her ear for his favorite part,

_“…I get home and I crawl into bed,_  
I whisper, ‘I love you,’ and you won’t quite hear what I said,  
But Oh, Margarita, I’m taking it easy,  
Cuz I gotta promise to keep.  
It depended on me,  
depended on me,  
And Now I believe,  
And now I can see,  
Now I believe, senorita,  
She’s all I need.”

Slowly, and unsure, their lips found each others, a sweet and tender kiss erupting and spreading warmth to both of their souls. Not wanting to ruin anything or push her too far, Richard pulled away after a few moments, licking his lips and tasting where she’d been while curling a hand to her face and smiling down at her. She responded with the same shy grin, but her eyes twinkled just a little bit more than usual. 

“Love you, Melly,” He said softly, his eyes searching hers with bated breath. 

“Love you too, Rich,” She beamed, face brightening as she pulled him even closer.

And then he kissed her again.


End file.
